Pluck Up The Courage
by AllytheAvenger
Summary: Dean wants to tell Cas how he feels, but can he pluck up the courage? One Shot. Don't hate me I'm new.


** Hey Guys, don't hate me I'm new at this. **

** I don't own any of these characters, but I want to **_(in bed)_

Dean ran his hands through his own short hair, and he considered pulling it out as he paced back and forth. He let out a deep breath, turned to face the Impala, and tried to relax himself.

Sam was inside their motel room, watching tv or something. Dean had excused himself about fifteen minutes ago, meaning to accomplish something, but his nerves were holding him back.

He mentally slapped himself, then actually slapped himself, and clasped his hands together in front of himself and closed his eyes. "Cas," he said out loud, "I, um... Need to talk to you."

He opened his eyes to see a curious angel with his head tilted to the side standing extremely close. Dean began breathing heavily at the sight I him. "Uh," he stammered, "personal space Cas." He squirmed a little bit and lightly pushed the Castiel a few inches back.

"What did you need Dean?" Cas asked seriously looking around for sign of danger.

Dean blew out a breath that he had been subconsciously holding, and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not like that Cas."

The angel fixed his gaze on to Dean. He looked Dean up and down quickly and involuntarily, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did.

They stared each other in the eye for so long that Cas became slightly awkward. Dean, however, was enjoying himself, he loved looking into those big blue innocent eyes. Cas cleared his throat, trying to snap Dean back into reality.

"Uh," Dean could barely form words, and he didn't get it. He'd never been this nervous about just talking to someone, and he was terrified out of his mind, even though there was no demon or spirit in sight. "We'll I just had something I wanted to say to you."

Dean went silent, waiting for himself to just do it. Castiel was becoming curious and worried. He took a step closer, placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, and looked into Dean's face searching for signs of trouble.

Dean simply smiled at Cas as he decided to just lay it all on the line. He took a step closer to Cas, who dropped his arm and stepped back, eyes widening. Dean backed him up until he bumped into the Impala.

Castiel a eyes were unbelievably wide and his jaw was clenched tight. He braced himself on the car, and Dean put his hands on either side of the angel and leaned down. Cas stared up into the oldest Winchester's eyes with a mix of fear and curiosity.

"Cas I," Dean whispered. He was breathing heavily. Castiel could feel the warmth radiating off of him.

Before Dean could pluck up the courage Cas stretched up and smashed their lips together. Dean was shocked at first, this wasn't the plan, this was better the the plan. Dean licked Cas' lips, which made Cas eagerly open his mouth.

Castiel reached up and grabbed Dean's shirt pulling him in, deepening the kiss. Dean responded eagerly, pressing tighter up against Cas. They were both breathing deeply, panting into each others mouths.

Castiel's arms wrapped around Dean's neck, trying to get more of him, trying to get as close as possible. Dean was starting to harden, which made him slightly nervous again. He stopped the kiss, and backed away slightly.

"Cas," Dean started, he paused when he looked at Castiel's face. He looked scared. Dean leaned in to kiss him again sweetly. "I just didn't think you knew, or that you would expect it. I was just so damn nervous, and I still am."

When Cas realized Dean was worried just as much as he was it helped him relax. "How could I not except you?" Castiel said as he cupped Deans face and kissed him softly.

"I just, didn't know if you'd be into me, or men in general, or humans in general for that matter," Dean said nervously. He'd spent far too much of his free time thinking about angel's sexual preferences lately.

"I'm not into humans in general, I'm into you, Dean," Cas said seriously.

Dean was overcome with warmth, he hasn't been this happy in years, and he wanted to kick himself for stressing out over this silly little angel for the last few months, he should've known everything would work out. Dean suddenly wanted Cas more than ever.

Dean pressed his body up against Castiel's once again and kissed him on the mouth then moved his way down to his neck. Castiel through his head back as Dean nibbled on sensitive skin. Castiel let out a slight moan, that got Dean completely hard. Dean worked his way back up to Castiel's mouth and leaned into him. Dean could feel Castiel's hard dick pressed up against his own. Cas bucked his hips encouragingly, and pulled Dean closer.

Dean kept grinding into him and went back to nibbling on his neck. Cas was new to physical contact in a sexual way, and he didn't think his vessel would last much longer. Dean was surprisingly close as well, because Cas wasn't some random hook up, Dean had been fantasizing about this forever, all he wanted to do was get as close to Cas as possible, to feel him, to taste him, to be inside of him. Just his thoughts and the friction had almost pushed him over the edge.

He licked Castiel's neck, tasting his flesh. He sucked and nibbled until Cas through his head back again and moaned Deans name. For some reason hearing that made Dean lose it. He actually came in his pants, something he hadn't done since his teens. He lost control of his body but managed to moan right in Castiel's ear before it was over, and that was enough for him as well.

It took them both some time to catch their breath, but when they did Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, " I love you so much Cas."

Castiel wasn't an expert on emotions, but he knew what love was. He had love for God, and now he felt it for Dean. The love he felt for Dean was different though, it made him want to do things, it made him was to take care of Dean, to be around Dean, to kiss him, and to touch him.

He was breathing heavily and leaning on the Impala for support, but when he regained himself he leaned into Dean, and wrapped his arms around him in an awkward hug. He rested his head on Dean's shoulder, breathing warmly onto his neck. "I love you too."

Dean wanted to cry, but he wouldn't, not yet. Cas wanted to cry too, and if he understood his emotions better he might have been able to, and he might have know why his chest hurt so much, and felt so good at the same time. Part of him wanted to zap away, to run away from how much it hurt to love this human, but that was just a small part. Most of him, about 93% just wanted to hold Dean for the rest of the night, and stay by his side forever, and keep him happy and smiling for the rest of forever .

Dean Looked down into Castiel's eyes and kissed him


End file.
